


Day 6 - Storm

by Ladycarathis



Series: Ereri Week 2015 [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cuddles, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 04:05:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4085974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladycarathis/pseuds/Ladycarathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Your favourite” he smiled, stealing a chaste kiss from Levi before he sat down next to him.<br/>They leant against each other in silence while they sipped their tea and as Levi had finished his, he smiled.<br/>“Thank you, Eren. I needed that.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 6 - Storm

 

 

The storm had hit them by surprise, even though it had been broadcasted in the news since a few days prior. He guessed they just never really thought it would turn out be that bad. Usually, when a storm chose to come across their city, they would only get the heavy rains, occasional thunder, and gusts of strong wind here and there. Nothing unusual. This storm, however, was different.

It had been slowly building up over the day and the constant downpour had the gutters overflowing and the water standing in the streets. There was no going outside or even driving around in this weather. It was just too risky. Not to mention that lightning seemed to strike every few minutes and the following thunder was deafening.

Levi sighed. He couldn't concentrate on his essay anymore and the ongoing noise from outside didn't exactly help his case. It threatened to get him another migraine, and his day had been bad enough as it was. He didn't need to deal with this on top of it as well. He rubbed his eyes with one hand and put down the pen he had been writing with. He might as well just take a break for an hour or two, since the weather sure as hell wouldn't be calming down any time soon.

“You okay?”

Levi turned his head, looking at the brunette who'd asked.

“I guess...” he shrugged and got up from his seat at his table, going over to where his boyfriend lay on the bed, watching him and occasionally fiddling with his phone.

“If you say so.” the younger one smiled and scooted over a little to make room for him.

Levi just hummed his agreement and settled down next to the boy, resting his head on his shoulder, his grey eyes closed. Both were quiet for a while, just enjoying each other's presence and listening to the sounds of the raging storm outside. Levi was sure that he'd dozed off at some point, because when he opened his eyes the next time, it was considerably darker in his room. With a frown he noticed that the storm still seemed to be going on as strong as ever though.

“What time is it?” he mumbled, too lazy to just lift his head a few inches and look at his alarm clock on the nightstand.

“Almost 9pm. You've been sleeping for about two hours, Levi.”

The raven haired nodded. Two hours, huh? Well, he _had_ wanted to take a break, he just hadn't planned to sleep through it.

“Have you called Grisha or Mikasa? Let them know you'll be staying here tonight. There's no way you'll be going home in this shitty weather. Even if it's just next door.”

“I should, shouldn't I?” the brunette sighed and shifted beneath Levi who raised his head and allowed him to climb out of the bed.

Levi snuggled back into the pillows now that Eren was gone and decided to stay there until his boyfriend came back from calling his family. Also, his essay could wait a little while longer. And with Eren's quiet voice mixing with the patter of the rain on his window and the occasional sound of thunder it wasn't too hard for Levi to drift off again. He would've slept through the night, too, if Eren had let him but instead, the brat had just left the room and let the door fall closed rather loudly. Levi grumbled into his pillows and burrowed his head deeper into them. A few minutes after that Eren came back, carrying two big cups of tea in his hands.

“Levi, get up. I made tea.”

“Mmmhm.” came the unintelligible answer and the brunette sighed.

He put both mugs down on the nightstand and moved to lean over his boyfriend.

“Levi, come on. It's tea. You love tea.” he half whispered to his ears.

“love you...“ was the mumbled reply, which had Eren smile like a child on Christmas.

Of course he knew it -they had been a couple for almost two years now- but Levi didn't say these particular words very often. Eren had to appreciate them whenever Levi actually said them, even if he was still half asleep.

“I love you, too. Now come on. If you don't get up, you'll be sleeping until tomorrow and then bitch at me because you didn't finish your essay.” the brunette reminded him and ghosted a few little kisses along Levi's jaw, cheek and ear, and then over his lips, once he finally turned his head to look at him.

For a moment, grey eyes met green and then the raven head sighed and nodded.

“Okay... tea?” he asked and sat up.

Eren nodded, handing him one of the cups.

“Your favourite” he smiled, stealing a chaste kiss from Levi before he sat down next to him.

They leant against each other in silence while they sipped their tea and as Levi had finished his, he smiled.

“Thank you, Eren. I needed that.”

“Any time, Levi.”

The raven haired boy nodded and got up, deciding that he probably should work on his essay for one or two more hours before they headed to bed. He pecked Eren on the lips.

“Why don't you go read that book you've been bitching to me about while I finish that essay, hm? And then we can watch a movie or go to bed or do whatever else you want to do.” he offered and Eren agreed.

“Okay.”

The brunette retrieved the book and settled back down on the bed while Levi went back to his desk, picked up his pen and started working again. Occasionally there was the rustle of clothes when one of them shifted, but overall it was quiet and when Levi finally put his pen back down and decided that he was done, he thought that the storm might have moved on to somewhere else by now, too. He had no such luck, though. He could still hear the rain pattering at his window and thunder still tormented his ears, now that he actually paid attention to his surroundings again.

“Done?” Eren wanted to know, closing the book he had diligently been reading until now.

“Yeah.” Levi nodded and went to join his boyfriend on the bed again.

“I know you said we could do anything I wanted, but... could we just stay in bed and cuddle?” the brunette asked and opened his arms for Levi to snuggle in to which he immediately did.

After almost two years of relationship they were pretty much attuned to each other and could read the other's mood and need pretty well. Eren knew that Levi was exhausted and needed the break and Levi was just happy that he didn't need to spell it out for his thick-headed boyfriend anymore. He ignored his uncomfortable clothes for the time being and cuddled up to Eren. Resting his head on his chest, his arm thrown over Eren's stomach and their legs tangled together, Levi listened to the steady breath and heartbeat of the person that was everything to him and managed to tune out the storm again. Eren was hugging him and Levi felt good, even at peace with himself at that moment. He was really lucky he had Eren in his life. He snuggled up closer for warmth and sighed in content. Just resting and recharging his energy helped him forget his shitty day and just concentrate on Eren instead.

“Today was a long day for you, wasn't it?” Eren wanted to know and Levi made a sound of agreement.

It had been a long day.

“It's good you came over.” Levi hummed and Eren pulled him in a little closer still.

“You knew I would as soon as you sent that text.”

“Hah, yeah.” Levi smiled fondly.

With Eren around his mood had immediately increased and the ongoing storm didn't matter to him as much anymore. Stormy days always were his worse days, but Eren somehow cancelled them out and kept him from thinking too much.

Eren yawned and stretched.

“Good thing they already cancelled school and stuff for tomorrow. We can actually sleep in for once.”

Levi nodded.

“Hmhm. I still have to hand in that essay, though.”

“Just send them an email with the file attached. Everyone does that, right?”

“I'm not everyone, though.” Levi huffed.

“I know, I know. I was just joking, jeez. If you want, I can transfer it for you tomorrow so you don't have to write it again? Then you'll just need to send it when I'm done.”

The raven haired thought for a moment.

“Aah, why not?” he finally shrugged.

They had done that before, so he knew he could trust Eren to not mess the essay up.

“Okay.” Eren hummed and they were silent again.

The storm outside seemed to finally calm down or move on to other cities, so the sound of the booming thunder grew fainter each time a lightning struck and finally it was quiet. Except for their steady breathing and the still ongoing patter of rain against the window. The two boys were about to fall asleep due to the calm atmosphere, but Levi's desire to get out of his clothes kept nagging at his consciousness.

“Eren, get up. We need to change.” he huffed and his boyfriend grumbled something unintelligible.

He did get up though and started to strip down to his boxers. He couldn't care less for his clothes at the moment, so Levi was the one who, despite being dead tired himself, picked them up and folded them neatly. Then he stripped down himself and crawled back into bed with Eren after his clothes had joined the ones of his boyfriend. Without uttering another word, they cuddled back together beneath Levi's warm blanket.

“Sleep well, Levi.”

“Good night, Eren.”

They shared a sweet little kiss, showing their affection and love for each other and fell asleep to the sound of fading rain and thoughts of each other soon after.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short compared to my other entries, but I like it anyway :3
> 
> Also, I might not be able to post tomorrow's fic on time. It's still far from finished QAQ I will post it as soon as it's done, however. Just remember that it might take me a few more days ^^"
> 
> And thank you, [MrsLittsy](http://mrslittsy.tumblr.com/) for being such a wonderful beta and putting up with me fo the last week and a half! You are awesome! x3  
> If you want to share this work, I will make a post on [my tumblr](http://ladycarathis.tumblr.com/) in a little while, so you can reblog from there :D  
> 


End file.
